Just Tonight
by FaeSolo
Summary: "Just tonight, I will stay, and we'll throw it all away." Oneshot. Warnings: Potions abuse, alcohol and drug references, abuse references. Dark Drarry. Songfic.


**Title: **Just Tonight

**Words: **1,004

**Summary: **Just tonight, I will stay, and we'll throw it all away.

**Warnings: **Potions abuse, drug references, abuse references, alcohol.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling :(. And the lyrics don't belong to me.

**Song: **"Just Tonight" by The Pretty Reckless.

_Here we are and I can think from all the pills you made_

_Start the car and take me home_

_Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say_

_Start the car and take me home_

They were inside the Room of Requirement together, and Draco had just made some new kind of potion. Some kind of hallucination and numbing potion. He had made Harry take it, and honestly all he wanted was for Draco to get up and take him home. Too bad Draco was incredibly drunk. "Draco? Can you please get us out and take me home? I really don't like this." He was probably too drunk to hear a word of what Harry had just said. Draco continued to stare off into space and ignore Harry. "Please Draco? I don't like to see you like this. Please, just take me back to the dorms. Back home." His pleas went unnoticed.

_Just tonight, I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It s telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

Harry knew that this relationship wasn't any good for him. Every time the light hit Draco's eyes he could see the madness within and he knew that it would never change. Yet, just for this night he would stay for him. Maybe he would change. Maybe somehow, Harry could change him overnight. But he promised himself that if Draco didn't change soon, he would leave for his own safety.

_But here I am and I can't seem to see straight_

_But I'm too numb to feel right now_

_And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time_

_I'm too numb to feel right now_

Harry was still there in the room, an hour later. The potion was starting to making him feel numb and he couldn't see straight at all. He noticed the clock on the wall and it seemed to be ticking away at his time. He contemplated it all. How long would it be before Draco snapped and seriously hurt him, or even killed him? There were so many times that he sat and thought about that. Throughout it all though, he was thoroughly numb. That was the one good thing about Draco's potions. They were almost like muggle drugs. They made him forget about all his problems sometimes, and others they helped him to solve them.

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I m right_

_And if I, I am through_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_Just Tonight_

He still stayed though, even knowing that Draco could really hurt him or kill him. He saw the madness more and more in his eyes with every passing minute. He was miserable though, and all because of Draco. Yet he couldn't just leave him. He'd be nothing without Draco. Draco kept him in line, protected from himself. His discipline helped keep Harry sane, and he wouldn't be able to deal without that.

_Do you understand who I am?_

_Do you wanna know?_

_Can you really see through me now?_

_I am 'bout to go_

Draco didn't know who Harry was, not truly. And Harry honestly thought that Draco didn't really want to know, otherwise he'd be able to see right through Harry's mask and realise just how awful he made Harry feel. Harry was about to go.

_But just tonight I won t leave_

_I'll lie and you'll believe_

_Just tonight I will see_

_It s all because of me_

But Harry was too scared to leave. Too frightened of what Draco would do. He glanced up to see Draco staring at him.

"What?"

"Love you." Draco slurred, a drunken smile on his face.

Harry managed a small, albeit fake, smile. "I love you too 'Dray." Harry knew that this was all his fault. Draco had turned to his potions and alcohol right after they had gotten together. It had to be something to do with Harry, right? It had taken until tonight for him to realise it.

_Just tonight I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes_

_It's telling me I'm right_

_And if I, I am through_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

Tonight Harry was staying. It was because of him that Draco was so messed up, but it was also his fault that Harry was messed up. It's all because of him. Because of both of them.

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_

_It's all because of you_

_Just tonight_


End file.
